date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Kirusaki
Shiro Kirusaki (白 切る崎, Shiro Kirusaki), or known by his code name Hero '(ヒーロー, ''Hiirou), is one of the few male spirits in the ''Date A Live ''legacy, which makes him special in Ratatosrk's and DEM's eyes. But before they can capture him, he defeated many of their forces, making it impossible to get to him. He first appeared around the outskirts of Tenguu City, very near where Shido and the others live. He appears in the storyline, Date A Live: Infinity as a protagonist, aiding the three, Norio Raiden, Miki Chiharu, and Jojo Takemari in their journeys. However, he doesn't appear in the first arc, the '''Prologue Arc. History Shiro first appeared near Tenguu City in the form of a spacequake, outside in the forests, about three years before Tohka first appeared. But since he appeared outside of the city, his quake did not kill anyone. Like when all Spirits appeared, Wizards from the AST attacked Shiro with a lot of force, however, Shiro managed to defeat and kill some of the Wizards, causing them to retreat hurriedly. This soon reached the DEM, which they sent Bandersnatchs to kill him. But in the end, it was a total failure. As the years go on and on, the AST and DEM consistently send forces to kill this Spirit, but each time, Shiro will turn out victorious, almost to the point Shiro will win 100 percent each time. This started to irritate Shiro and made him hate all humans, causing him to attack DEM directly, about a month before the canon, face-to-face, but the tables turned and soon Shiro was overwhelmed by DEM's forces. But then, Ratatoskr '''came and rescued him from a death blow and healed him in their labs. To return the favor, '''Ratatoskr '''asked for Shiro try to enjoy the world as much as possible, to love humans. He agreed and traveled around the Earth looking for different cultures and areas, and soon enough, he started loving the world after seeing that beauty Earth brings. Appearance Possessing the good-looking traits of a young man; Shiro was rather attractive in nature. He is stated to be the quiet and cool one, something which makes most girl to go into and tries getting attached with him for all of the time (though they don't know that he is actually spirit). Shiro possess a sapphire blue hair which his bangs varies in lengths, ranging from to his eyeline to above his eyebrows. His eyes are ice-cold blue that seemly glows when he is angry with black irises and was said to be his most notable traits among all of the other aspects of his physical appearance, and he also has prominent canine teeth. Additionally, Shiro is a man of a bit pale skin complexion, and stands at the height of 177 cm and weight around 58kg. As for his outift, or in other words, Astral Dress, or '''Astral Armor for guys, Shiro was seen to be wearing a fairly simple clothes in Astral standard. His Astral "Dress" is the default attire for his own general, it mainly consists of blue and white. For the topping, Shiro put on a blue jacket and leave it to be exposed just like that; mainly that there is no buttons on it at all. Beneath his jacket, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt. It is confirmed that Shiro possess a well-toned body for his slender and tall figure. On the lowers, he wears black pants and black boots. His most treasured clothes is his snow white scarf and a necklace with a sapphire gem on it. Since his Astral Armor is look normal clothing, Shiro can easily disguise like a regular human being. Personality Shiro is a rather cold person. He does not show any emotion or at least, does not let anyone see his emotions. He is extremely blunt, believing that beating around the bush is a waste of time and makes one ignorant to things. He prefers to stay silent, as he believes that silence is gift that should be treasured. He has a high tolerance for things that annoy him, however, even this cold teen will eventually lose his temper and snap, often threatening a person to simply stop there bickering. Once he is angry, his eyes seem to glow more colder and sharper, making many people scared of him when he is at that state. There is also another thing that Shiro has never accounted for, romantic interests. He is incredibly dense when it comes to girls as he never learned about this suggest. He becomes generally confused, thinking that the female that has romantic interest in him is either mentally ill or just acting strange. Shiro is show to be quite clever as well. He observes his opponents attack patterns and greatest weapon they have. By doing this, Shiro is able to counter many of the enemies forces and defeat them quickly. One thing that will surprise people a lot is that Shiro enjoys battles and fights, even though he doesn't seem like that kind of type. He even has a whole list of people he wants to fight. He reason behind this is because he wants to see what is his limits of his strength after being defeated by DEM. There is another side of Shiro that few have seen, his kind side, which was a side of him gained after seeing how wonderful Earth and its people is. Shiro generally shows this around people he considers close to him. While he does not reveal all his emotions, he reveals some. Shiro also deeply cares for his friends and loved ones. He cares for them, often worrying about them but never truly voices it aloud. He will protect them with all his strength, even if they get on his last nerves. His will to protect them comes mainly form after making the promise to Ratatoskr saved him from death. After this event, he vowed to never lose a love one or he would die saving them. Plot |-| Date A Live: Infinity = First Plot - Prologue Arc (NOTE: Shiro does not appear in this arc, he appears in the second arc.) *The Male Spirit *He, His and Him *Showtime! *A Shards Of The Truth Second Plot - Busan Arc *Middle Town *Ragna Trial *His Might *Our Friendship |-| Fate Against Hero |-| Roleplays= Physical Abilities Ways of Combat .]] Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ''' As expected from someone who has earned the title of '''Kenshin (剣神, Sword God), Shiro is incredibly experienced within the art of swordsmanship. Shiro is able to wield a sword as though it is an extension of his own body and, in his own words, "break past the limitations that his body previously laid down". He is capable of accomplishing feats that would be considered mind-blowing, showing that he delves into a realm that is considered impossible with the use of his sword. This is reflected in his swordsman style as it appears to be have elements from two different sword styles, Iaido (居合道, Art of Drawing the Sword) and Kendō (剣道 Way of the Sword); both styles revolve around the user wielding a katana or katana-like blade to unleash quick, accurate strikes on the opponent and render them unable to battle. Primary focusing on the elements of Iaido out of the two sword styles that he incorporates into his personal sword style, Shiro's typical swordsmanship can best be described as lightning-fast and overwhelming. Weapon Mastery: '''Shiro excels when it comes to using multiple weapons, swinging his blades and wreaking havoc on all that dare to get in his way. Shiro was able to learn how to wield weapons with great skill and after some time passed, eventually became a master. Shiro has shown that she is incredible skilled in using his third '''Trinity Weapon, Holy Sword: Clarent, being able to the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip, the former being seen as impractical unless one with great skill tries to use it. Not only that but Rin is able to use his sword in an incredible fast manner, using his reflexes and speed to the fullest. He is able to unleashed swift strikes, often attacking in such an aggressive manner that his opponent(s) is unable to retaliate in any form. Being able to move around the battlefield at such high speed, he can move around the target and rain a flurry of cuts all around their body, delivering a considerable amount of damage to them. She is also able combine her sword skill and reflexes to deflect bullets from any sort gun or ranged weapon, not allowing one to hit its target. Physical Attributes Instantaneous Speed & Mobility: Let alone his speed, Shiro is incredibly fast on his feet without knowing when to stop until knowingly coming to a stop in order to ensnare himself by his own mobility, trapping himself around all parts of enemy field range proves vulnerable. Usually that would be a problem, but for Shiro, it's predominantly different in his predicament. In other words, Shiro can move at the outstanding speed of sound, casting numerous array of spells freely among close-quarter combat with the enemies before him. With his agile speed, Shiro manages to flash in and out parallel after-images of himself at between the speed of light, warping to one area right after another midst the battlefield by close-mid-long lane can prove strongly formidable for him in that expertise. By just marking different spots with his C.Hand weapons, Shiro can easily moved or switched around from those very weapons alone while leaving the traces of his after-images under him temporarily in order to travel to new areas by heightening distance of marked weapons. Even so, with or without arming himself weapons, Shiro's expertise in physical hand to hand was well-versed, having also proven him to be an all-round combatant fighter on keeping his enemies unaware of his feet movement. Explicitly, he can side step in all directions with his after-images intact, confusing enemies as if whether he was actually a real person or not. Acrobatic Reflexes & Agility:' '''Shiro was shown to be quite swift on dodging powerful array of spells from multiple directions with ease which he already knew what's coming by peer intuition. Shiro's body would act on its own without himself realizing it that he dodged a fatal blow when it supposed to be a clear, direct hit to the heart, but came out unscathed by it in the end. Shiro would act out seemingly impossible maneuvers when it normally requires intricate thought step by step to perform, but for him, it was all by pure instinct, surprising many enemies that wasn't suppose to be possible in the first place. Everything and anything Shiro does are use against him as an enemy to him all along is what he thinks, but that wasn't the case. Therefore, Shiro just naturally acted things out from his driven instinct, evading the incoming magical attacks without laying a scratch on him. While so, Shiro is also incredibly agile as he was able to perform intricate and nearly impossible acrobatic feats such as jumping off of a high cliff while landing safely on his feet, taking no damage whatsoever. Despite contradicting himself, Shiro is always readily adept to the new changes growing apart in the environments. Shiro can instinctively grasped the many situations at hand and then uses it to calculate his momentum as the channel to prolong his dodging capability by a mere sidestep, maneuvering through his own speed and mobility. '''Overwhelming Durability & Endurance': By the evolving appeal to his own character, emotion, and historic experience, Shiro appears to have tremendous endurance, overcoming most of his adversaries throughout his adventures. His pain tolerance was unusually ever so high that he didn't flinch even once before or after ignoring his own weakness done to him in a reckless way where he continues to fight on for a lot longer period of time than most combatants.would have already give up. Shiro's endurance is always all-rounded in any situation whether for how much long can he put up a fight comes down to his durability. When harsh weather pattern comes and goes, Shiro doesn't bother trying to escape for his life, but persevere head on in order to weathered the storm, withstanding all kinds of attacks either atmospheric or environmental. Along the way, Shiro has enough magical power to employed vast numbers of spells continuously without suffering a backlash aftereffect. Assorted Others Phenomenal Intellect & Wisdom: From the midst of the battlefield, Shiro is very calm and rational when it comes to analyzing his opponents' fluid movement and naturally planning out his next move while at wait to exploit their weaknesses if the situation doesn't go the way he wants. In his eyes, Shiro works effectively to analyzed and remembered the traits of all kinds of weapons and learning how the said weapon works. This in turn orchestrated the objects with the manipulation of every and any statistics which includes the existing matters, energies, and elements. While so, Shiro can simply judge their way of character based on eye contact, body language, and verbal communication. However, Shiro knows his own weaknesses full well, but the enemy doesn't as he simply lure them in to figuring it out on purpose. This was so he can intentionally take control of their priority and awareness by manipulating his own moral way of thinking that go against his contrary belief, though in actuality, still remains his primary objective while the origin behind it all is still hidden in a void from public view. Basically, Shiro likes to contradict himself over and over until the opponent doesn't know what or how he manages to rationally think in battle unfazed upon properly fighting enemies despite his disadvantage. Shiro then carefully follow with the most appropriate action in order to counter them. Even if the enemy has already seen through Shiro's devious plan, he can actually still turn back the situation all around again vise versa to its original state. Shiro makes use of the vast types of medieval weapons based on the weapons' origin from his storage vault through C.Hand, and constantly switches them around to keep his opponent guessing for what weapon will he be using next. Shiro is quite adaptable to the environment at hand since he had tackled it many times prior to during his training from ground up with the spirits of mother nature while facing his enemies. Therefore, Shiro is predetermined on changing how the battle scenario were beforehand with or without the enemy's consent, sabotaging their playing field and how they learn about him in battle. Monster Spirit Aura: is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's (Spirit's) body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various Spirits of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of mana particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. Shiro has a Monster Aura (未力の魔霊気, Miryoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Outstanding Power), which it is classified, is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful Spirits are capable of this aura, and are generally S-Class or higher Spirits. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of an attack. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. Spirit Abilities Angel The Creation Hand '(ザクリエーションハンド ,''Za Kurieeshon Hando) is the Angel wielded Shiro Kirusaki. This Angel is quite unique compared to the other Angels. The Creation Hand or '''C.Hand '''for short, covers Shiro's whole entire right fore-arm with a thick black, gem-like substance. This metal is called '''Etera, a name for the metal given by DEM. Like it's name C.Hand is an Angel that is able to create weapons out of the Etera. However, it can only create medieval weapons, like swords or spears, not guns or cannons. When Shiro summons it, Shiro says "Creation Hand!" and then a blue aura appears around Shiro's right fore-arm. To create a weapon, Shiro focuses his Spirit mana onto the Etera 'and chant "'Creation Hand, (inserts weapon)!) Then, the Etera '''will change shape into the weapon Shiro chanted out. During the process of making the weapon, red lines appear on the black metal on Shiro's '''Etera '''on his arm and on the weapon itself. Since the weapon is fueled by Shiro's mana, it is more powerful than any other weapon.The blades and projectiles were able to slice through metal and even dent some of the hardest metals in the world. But the weaknesses is, if you manage to cut off the flow of mana from Shiro into the weapon, the '''Etera will lose its shape and disappear. Skills Weapon Construction: The Trinity Hero Weapons The Trinity Hero Weapons is the strongest weapons that Shiro can create using C.Hand. These three are the most powerful of all the weapons created using C.Hand, which means that is takes much more mana to create. The three weapons are Blade Arm: Excalibur, Celestial Bow: Arondight, and the Holy Sword: Clarent. The Blade Arm: Excalibur being a huge scythe like blade coming out of Shiro's arm with thorn like metal poking out of the blade which can slice through the toughest metals , Celestial Bow: Arondight is a huge black bow that can shoot its target from a very far distance, and the final weapon, the Holy Sword: Clarent, which is a huge black blade that can combine mana with its attacks. With these three, Shiro is very powerful, able to defeat any enemy that stands in his way. He first chants "Creation Hand, (Inserts one of the Trinity Hero Weapons)!", and then fuel mana into the Etera and then the weapon will take shape. But it requires a lot of Spirit mana in order for the weapon to fully take shape. Blade Arm: Excalibur Blade Arm: Excalibur is the first of The Trinity Hero Weapons, representing the skill, Etherea. Excalibur is a huge scythe like blade comes out of Shiro's arm via Creation Hand, with tiny blade poking out and with red lines across the blade. This blade can slice through the toughest metals in the world. Shiro often uses this instead of the other two Trinity Weapons. The blade is said to be a bit shorter then Shiro himself, which is pretty long for a scythe. Since Excalibur is part of the Trinity Hero Weapons, it requires a lot of mana and often Shiro cannot make this weapon no more then three times a week. Celestial Bow: Arondight Celestial Bow: Arondight '''is the second of '''The Trinity Hero Weapons, representing the skill, Aerathe. Arondight takes form of a huge black and red colored hunter bow that is connected with the Creation Hand by the handle. The bow is rather special since its' strings allows the arrow to go way futher then any regular projectile. Arondight is not the arrows, it is only the bow; the arrows is provided by Areathe. The bow enhances the speed and strength of the arrow when the it is nocked on Arondight's strings. Unlike other bows, Arondight also has sharp small blades of the tips of the limbs. This provides Shiro with a bit of offense attacks if an enemy gets too close to Shiro when he is using Arondight. Just like Blade Arm: Excalibur, Arondight requires a lot of mana so Shiro can not randomly sprout the Celestial Bow out anytime he wishes. The maximum Shiro can summon Arondight each week is two times. Holy Sword: Clarent Holy Sword: Clarent is the third and final weapon of The Trinity Hero Weapons wielded by Shiro, representing the skill [[Overdrive|'Overdrive']]. Clarent is a huge, midnight black sword with red rune-like shapes ingraved in it on the handle. This sword is the most powerful weapon Shiro can create, since it requires almost all of his mana to summon/create. There are three conditions the user must have. First, much like Riku Shepherd's Mana Burst Skill, Shiro can use his Spirit mana and fuel it into Clarent, enhancing everything about the sword; which adds more scarlet rune markings on the sword, depending how much mana Shiro is pouring in. If created wrongly, Shiro might die on the spot, so this sword is often used for the last resort. Two, the sword doesn't just fuel on mana, it also fuels on the user's desires, about how much they care about their beliefs and how much the are willing to sacrifice to accomplish it. And finally, Shiro has to unleash his Spirit Aura to it's fullest form. After those three conditions, the sword is ready to attack or strike. However, the battle is already decided after that. The sword's strike is said to be as powerful as Inverse Tohka's single, full powered swing of Paverschlev, which that can completely destroy a large part of Tengu City and the mountains behind it, as well as a large army of Kurumi clones and . Shiro's Holy Sword can also achive this. Shiro has only used Holy Sword: Clarent once in his whole life, and that was with his face-to-face battle against DEM. Weapon Construction: Etherea Etherea allows Shiro to conjure melee weapons, purely from his own Spirit mana. Said weapons are virtually weightless to the Shiro. This makes for optimal usage even by those lacking in notable physical might. The durability and sharpness of Etherea depends solely on the the amount of mana poured into the weapons. The blade works like any other sword in that it will not burn through a metal blade simply from being a product of mana. However, once again, if Shiro's mana is great enough, they could simply burn through the metal blades of weapons of Wizards or Bandersnatches. Shiro can create anything from a sword of varying shapes and designing it into a battle axe or even nun-chucks. The weapons take a somewhat transparent look in the color matching Shiro, which is usually the color blue. Also, the weapons glow rather brilliantly and give off an otherworldly ambiance. Yet, on the same token, can give off an eery vibe. This is all according to Shiro's personality and mood, which the weapon may go red if Shiro is angry enough. Weapon Construction: Aerathe Aerathe allows Shiro to create ranged weapons, naturally from the his own pure, raw energy. This skill lets Shiro to make aerial and long-ranged weapons, the precision and accurateness of Aerathe depends not just on the mana poured by Shiro, but also the essence of being one and in sync with the surroundings, the environment and its atmosphere. In particular, for a master user like Shiro, the projectile will be perfectly unavoidable when fired at the target. Shiro utilizes the mana inside him all in a while influencing the shapes of any ranged weapons by altering guises. As a result, there are varying shapes to mold his own ranged weapon such as the equivalent. This typically concealed the true nature of how the weapons are used in battle when Shiro is forced into close combat. The weapons naturally takes on an blue weapon, just like Ethera, but can change colors according to Shiro's mood. Overdrive Overdrive ''(lit. Pure Power Booster) is a type of "unique weapon" which was first developed by Miki Chiharu, which she thaught Shiro after becoming friends. It is mainly used in order to enhance a Spirit's overall power and release their 'Drive Form' aside from their Spirit's Form and Inverse Form. It can only be used by a spirit who knows how to manifests their mana and power extremely well. Additionally, the 'Drive Form' of the Overdrive is technically stronger than a spirit's Inverse Form, instead of using Angels and Demon Kings, they gained the ability to produce power by themselves. In Shiro's case, his mana seems to be colored blue, but it will turn red if Shiro gets angry enough. After unlocking this, Shiro has a blue aura that surrounds him and gains the ability to use his mana to combine it with his '''Etherea', Aerathe, and The Trinity Hero Weapons to make the weapons deal extra damage and more durable. Astral Armor Fafnir(オブ,Favunīru, ''lit.Armor of the Swift Hero) is the Astral Armor for Shiro Kirusaki. This Astral Armor is pretty unique compared to other Astral Armors or Dresses, Fafnir appears to be like normal clothing, allowing Shiro disguise as a human. But there are some hints that Fafnir is made of mana. One, normal weapons like bullets or knives, cannot slice through the Astral Armor at all. Not even a scratch is found. Two, the Armor can be replenished with mana, so with AST managed to destroy some of his clothing, Shiro is able to fix the attire back to its original state. Since it is light-weighted, Shiro is able to travel fast or dodge fast with the Astral Armor since it doesn't restrain him of movement. Relationships |-| Friends = ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? |-| Enemies = ??? ??? Quotes Ratatoskr's Confidential: Spirit's Data Below is the overall stats for '''Shiro Kirusaki'. Based off from the observations of the Ratatoskr. * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: B * Spirit's Astral Dress: C * Angel: S ** Strength: 107 ** Consistency: 142 ** Spiritual Power: 158 ** Agility: 185 ** Intelligence: 164 Trivia * His appearance is based off of Ren Fujii, from a visual novel called Dies irae. * Shiro's battle theme songs are Five and Wings. * Shiro share the same name as his counterpart in Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki. * Even though Shiro doesn't seem like battle type, Shiro still has a list of people he wants to fight: *# Rin Arashi *# Norio Raiden *# Miki Chiharu *# Kyoko *# Jojo Takemari *# Riku Shepherd Category:Spirit Category:Male